good bye days
by caramelhae
Summary: ingatkah kau pada awan berarak dan langit biru yang kita pandangi sambil bergandengan tangan, sebelum dunia membentuk dirimu yang sekarang? [neil/rio ・alternate universe/post-war AU]


**Harvest Moon © Natsume**. No copyright law infringement intended.

 **Character** : Rio, Neil. **Genre** : angst. **Note** : positive alternate universe. kinda post-war AU. ooc may ensue.

.

.

,

( _Ingatkah kau pada awan berarak dan langit biru yang kita pandangi sambil bergandengan tangan, sebelum dunia membentuk dirimu yang sekarang?_ )

* * *

Ada dua pertanyaan yang timbul di benakku kala melihat Neil yang duduk beberapa tingkat di atasku, di undakan palik pucuk. Pertama, sejak kapan punggungnya jadi setegap dan sekeras itu? Kedua, kemana perginya jaket merah marun, yang dahulu senantiasa mendekap tubuhnya dan kini tergantikan oleh parka hitam?

Dua pertanyaan tersebut tergolong trivial bila dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang menjubeli otakku, membuat hatiku gamang dan sesak dan kalut pada saat bersamaan.

"Kita pulang, Neil," ucapku dengan nada tidak jelas, perpaduan antara rindu dan gusar. Rindu, karena sudah sekian tahun aku—dan dia—tidak menjejak tanah ini lagi; gusar, karena dia, satu-satunya milikku yang tersisa dan masih bernapas dari tempat ini, tampak tak merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"… Aku tahu," sahutnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Jemarinya berjalinan erat di atas pangkuannya, sedang rautnya penuh kontemplasi. Seolah tak bisa membebaskan pikiran dari trauma ledakan bom, letusan senjata api, lengkingan pekik penuh kengerian, rumah-rumah yang luluh lantak jadi puing, berderet-deret tanaman yang dibumihanguskan, gerombolan ternak yang nyawanya tercabut begitu saja karena tak sempat diselamatkan, para penduduk yang menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan cara tragis, darah, darah, darah, dan darah.

Tentu, mana mungkin kami bisa melupakan tragedi yang menimpa desa ini beberapa tahun silam.

Tanah makmur dengan pepohonan rimbun dan tanaman-tanaman yang menghijau subur, ternoda oleh bara api penghangus dalam sekejap mata.

Langit biru jernih dengan larikan awan tipis, dikotori oleh kepulan asap berbau angit dalam satu kedip.

Perang yang telah membuat kami kehilangan hari-hari damai di desa yang kami cintai.

Waktu itu aku tersedu-sedan sampai jatuh berlutut di tanah, sementara Neil, yang tak bisa terus memasang tameng, akhirnya ikut roboh di sebelahku. Kami menangis bersama, seperti ketika kami berdua tersesat di hutan dulu, dulu sekali ketika tinggi kami masih sepantaran.

"Ada banyak hal yang telah kita lewati, ya?" Aku tertawa kecil, berharap bisa menyegarkan memori tentang masa-masa ketika hal yang perlu kami khawatirkan hanyalah tanaman yang terancam gagal panen atau ternak yang terserang penyakit, bukan ketakutan akan masa depan yang terasa kelabu.

Neil masih tak menoleh, pandangannya tetap mengawang entah ke mana. "Kau bicara soal sebelum, atau sesudah hari itu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

"Semuanya." Kemudian aku mengikuti arah tatapan sang pemuda berambut kuning pendek, dan yang kutemukan adalah hamparan stepa, ujungnya bertemu dengan pangkal langit. Padang rumput yang luas dan horizon memanjang. Sulit bagi kami untuk melihatnya sebagai lanskap yang menenangkan seperti dulu, karena pengalaman mengajarkan kami untuk tidak percaya pada kedamaian abadi. Langit cerah bisa berubah jadi mendung kapan saja.

Sama halnya dengan peperangan yang tak mengenal tempat, mengamuk begitu saja tanpa memberi salam.

Aku menggigit bibirku yang terasa kesat. "Tidakkah kau merindukan saat-saat itu, Neil? Ketika kita bercanda ria, memperdebatkan siapakah yang paling pandai dalam mengurus hewan, ketika kau mengomeliku karena aku lupa menyikat dombaku, dan ketika … dan ketika …," masih banyak lagi, terlalu banyak, beberapa kalimat tidak akan cukup untuk menyampaikannya.

"Apakah kau akan terus tinggal di masa lalu?" dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, nadanya begitu tajam. Dan setelahnya, ia tertawa, tawa sinis. "Semuanya sudah berbeda, Rio. Aku berbeda. Kau berbeda. Tempat ini pun—meski pemerintah berangsur-angsur membangunnya kembali—tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu."

Kulempar tatapan nyalang pada pemuda itu. Bila tidak ingat kami sedang berada di atas batu besar yang bertingkat-tingkat, aku pasti sudah memukulnya sampai tersungkur. "Caramu memanggil namaku tadi bagiku masih seperti dulu. Kita masih Rio dan Neil, lantas apa masalahnya bila ada beberapa perbedaan?" suaraku penuh geletar. "Bukankah waktu memang selalu membawa perubahan? Bukankah perubahan itulah yang membuat kita jadi lebih dewasa?"

"Karena perubahan itulah, aku tidak bisa kembali pada kehidupanku yang dulu," tandas Neil seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam padaku. Rautnya tegas dan tak tergoyahkan. Neil memang merupakan salah satu dari sekian populasi manusia yang tidak diberkahi dengan raut ramah alami, tetapi aku tak ingat bila air mukanya pernah sedingin ini.

Dia memang keras kepala; bila bukan karena kekeraskepalaannya, tentu dia tak akan pernah berakhir di barak militer, menjadi prajurit yang hidupnya berkisar dari satu perang ke perang lainnya. _Aku tak bisa diam saja, aku ingin menyumbang tenaga dalam upaya mengembalikan kedamaian negeri ini, terkhusus desa kita_ , begitulah determinasi yang disampaikannya padaku beberapa tahun lalu, pada suatu malam di tenda pengungsian.

Itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat perubahan dalam diri pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai tetanggaku selama nyaris seumur hidupku. Neil, yang cenderung masa bodoh dan apatis, setelah menyaksikan sendiri kepahitan dunia di kamp penampungan yang kumuh, dengan anak-anak yang menangis kelaparan dan para orang tua yang mengeluh kedinginan, akhirnya mencetuskan ide heroik tersebut.

Mengagumkan, tetapi aku tak bisa bertepuk tangan. Karena aku sadar bila dunia kami tak akan sama seperti dahulu lagi.

Bila bukan karena keputusan finalnya tersebut, tentu aku tak akan terjun dalam dunia medis, menjadi tenaga perawat yang bersiaga di barak tentara, semata-mata agar tak berpisah terlalu jauh darinya.

Neil bertarung dalam kesunyian—bersembunyi, mengintai, lalu menghabisi pasukan musuh dalam satu tarikan pelatuk; sementara diriku berjuang dengan perban dan obat-obatan. Neil adalah prajurit yang tangguh, sebab tak pernah sekali pun ia datang padaku dalam kondisi gawat darurat. Paling-paling, yang dikeluhkannya adalah tubuh yang pegal karena mesti berdiam selama berjam-jam ketika menjalankan tugasnya.

Dan waktu terasa ligat ketika hari-hari kami berpindah dari satu pertempuran ke pertempuran lainnya.

Sekarang masa itu sudah usai. Aku akan kembali pada kehidupan awalku, bertani dan berternak.

Tetapi Neil tidak.

Aku benar-benar putus asa dan nyaris gila karena tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk membujuk si keparat menyebalkan satu ini.

"Kenapa, Neil? Kau tak rindu dengan pekerjaan aslimu? Meski hewan-hewan kesayanganmu telah tiada, kau bisa membeli yang baru, lalu kau akan membesarkan dan merawat mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Seperti dulu. Begitulah Neil yang kukenal."

Neil mendengus, kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seolah hendak menggapai matahari. "Kaupikir tangan ini masih pantas untuk melakukan hal sebaik itu? Merawat kehidupan … padahal sudah banyak napas yang habis karenanya?"

Aku sudah mengenalnya terlalu lama untuk tidak menangkap sekelebat sorot pedih dari sepasang mata merah rubi itu. Dan aku paham, karena pembelokan jalur hidup ini telah memaksa diriku untuk membuka mata lebar-lebar, melihat realitas dunia yang tak seindah dengan apa yang kusaksikan selama aku masih menjadi gadis petani yang naïf.

Tentang kemanusiaan dan tentang penderitaan.

Tentang ribuan darah yang tertumpah demi memuaskan ego segelintir tiran bertangan besi.

Tentang perang. Perang, hasil dari permainan para penguasa yang dikendalikan oleh nafsu dan hasrat duniawi.

Bila sekadar mengobati orang-orang yang datang dengan luka bakar dan kulit terkoyak hingga menampakkan daging selalu membuat hatiku terpelintir rasa perih (meski sudah terbiasa, tetap saja sergapan sesal itu enggan absen), bagaimana perasaanku bila luka itu diciptakan oleh tanganku sendiri?

Bagaimana rasanya membidik kepala orang, lalu sejenak kemudian, kau mememecahkannya dalam satu tarikan pelatuk? Dan kau mau tak mau mesti menganggapnya sebiasa matahari terbit dari timur?

"Seorang penembak runduk tidak boleh dikendalikan oleh emosi," ucap Neil dengan afirmasi dalam tiap silabelnya, "dan prinsip itu sudah tertanam dalam jiwaku semenjak kematian Rod dan Allen yang membuatku gegabah dan nyaris mengacaukan misi. Kau juga, Rio, belajarlah untuk tidak terlalu mudah terlarut dalam arus emosi."

Bila dunia yang keras telah membuka mataku dan membuat hatiku jadi lebih mudah bersimpati, maka yang berlaku bagi Neil adalah sebaliknya.

"Itu adalah apa yang mereka katakan padamu," desisku dengan gigi gemeletak, "dan aku tak ingat kalau kau adalah orang yang memedulikan perkataan orang lain."

"Itu adalah kesimpulan yang kudapat dari perenunganku sendiri," Neil persisten setengah mati

Dahulu, Neil adalah tipe orang yang—izinkan aku menggunakan frase yang simpel—keras di luar dan lembut di dalam. Sekarang, yang kurasakan adalah batu di luar dan kepingan es di dalam. Dunialah yang telah menggerusnya, melesapkan tiap kelembutan yang dari tiap sel darahnya hingga yang tersisa hanyalah lubang hitam menganga.

"Jadi, kau tetap akan pergi? Mengambil bagian dalam invasi ke negara sebelah? Bukankah mereka memberimu opsi untuk tinggal sebagai pasukan pertahanan saja? Kenapa kau malah mengambil pilihan yang lebih riskan?"

 _Bagaimana bila kau tidak kembali dengan selamat?_

Hatiku tercekam dan mataku memanas. Penglihatanku perlahan mengabur oleh bulir-bulir air mata yang menolak untuk tidak jatuh. Seandainya tetes air mataku bisa memutarbalikkan keadaan, maka aku akan menangis sampai seluruh cairan dalam tubuhku tandas. Aku masih cengeng seperti dulu, rupanya. Tampaknya akulah yang satu-satunya tak berubah di sini.

 _Meski kau sudah tidak sama persis dengan pemuda lugu yang kukenal beberapa tahun lalu …._

Bahuku bergetar dan tenggorokanku tercekat.

 _Kau tetap satu-satunya milikku yang masih tersisa dunia ini, Neil!_

Berkebalikan dengan diriku tergugu-gugu karena isakan, pemuda yang duduk beberapa tingkat di atasku bungkam, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Lewat penglihatanku yang buram, aku bisa melihat rahangnya yang mengeras, pertanda bahwa ia tengah menggertakkan giginya. Sepasang alisnya berkerut dan sorot matanya gusar; jelas-jelas ia benci berada dalam situasi yang sulit seperti ini.

Tangisanku sekarang jauh lebih pilu dari ketika aku melihat desaku luluh lantak beberapa tahun silam. Karena waktu itu, meski hatiku hancur, aku tahu bila aku punya Neil yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian.

Setelah beberapa jenak hening yang diisi oleh suara isakku dan ditingkahi kicau burung yang kelewat berisik, Neil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Sepintas, aku mengira kalau Neil bakal memeluk tubuh kurusku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku, seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu, ketika ia kelabakan melihat diriku yang sewaktu-waktu jatuh menangis karena dihantui kenangan manis di masa lalu yang bertubrukan dengan realitas di kamp penampungan.

Namun, pemuda itu hanya berlalu, menuruni undakan batu besar yang menyerupai tangga, melewati diriku begitu saja.

Sesampainya di tanah, pemuda berambut kuning itu terpaku sesaat dalam posisi memunggungi diriku. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Mungkin kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi bukan sekarang, dan bukan pula besok. Mungkin tahun depan. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi. Mungkin tidak selamanya. Jadi jangan menungguku, Rio." Dan ia pun menoleh, ada senyum samar tersungging di wajahnya. Entah artinya apa, logikaku terlalu kabur untuk menebaknya. "Berbeda denganku, kau punya kekuatan untuk merawat kehidupan dan melindungi detak jantung. Jadi, teruslah menjadi Rio yang seperti itu."

Lalu, sosok yang selalu menempati posisi nomor satu dalam hatiku—baik dulu, sekarang, besok, tahun depan, beberapa tahun lagi, maupun selamanya—itu melangkah pergi. Mungkin tak akan kembali besok, tahun depan, beberapa tahun lagi, atau selamanya.

Satu-satunya yang ingin kuteriakkan ketika punggung berlapis parka hitam kelamnya perlahan menghilang di balik rerimbunan pohon adalah _ingatkah kau pada awan berarak dan langit biru yang kita pandangi sambil bergenggaman tangan, sebelum dunia membentuk dirimu yang sekarang?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

.

.

.

pojok tara

alasan saya menulis cerita ini: 1) saya lagi sentimental banget sama tema "ingatkah kau?" gegara berbagai pengaruh—bacaan, lagu, quotes, dsb. 2) mencoba keluar dari zona nyaman. ehm, sebenernya saya doyan dengan tema semacam ini, tapi belum pernah mengangkatnya ke dalam tulisan karena selalu tergoda oleh romens dan slice of life hepi-hepian ahahahaha xDD

terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya (_ _)


End file.
